Equations
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Nyssa is up doing equations unable to sleep.


"Adric?" Nyssa whispered, into the semi-darkness. She gripped onto her pen and was ready for action. She was not exactly sure what could be on board the TARDIS but she was not taking any chances. She squinted in the dim lighting; she could just barely make out a figure approaching the doorway. "Adric?" She called again, her knuckles white from her grip on the pen.

"Nyssa, what are you doing up?" Adric wrinkled his nose and peered blurrily into the room, he could barely see Nyssa at the kitchen table through the sleep in his eyes. She was at the end of the table against the corner between the walls. He noticed paper and pens strewn across the table and the equations she had been working on. He rubbed a hand threw a shock of his messy brown hair, and yawned.

She released her grip on the pen, startling herself when it fell to the ground. "I couldn't sleep, so I … well you see." She indicated to all the equations scattered about her. Adric nodded in understanding as he handed her back the pen she had dropped.

He went across the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself some water. He closed the cupboard back and leaned against the wall opposite the table while sipping his water. "Uh is there anything you think, you might want? While I'm up that is, you know."

Nyssa looked up at him, her brow furrowed, "Well if it's no problem I would like some help with this equation just, here." She pointed to the problem and held out the pen. Smiling he crossed the room and took the pen from her, sitting next to her on the bench.

He took a gulp form his glass and stared at the paper for a moment, twirling the pen around. He paused and looked back up at her, "I am still quite sleepy so it might take me a moment." She made a sound of agreement and then found herself yawning, "Don't do that." He teased starting to yawn again himself. There was silence for a long period before Adric spoke again, "this is a tricky one." He laughed, "Don't worry though I should be able to figure it out soo-" He yawned again.

"Well what if you substitute five hundred for Y here," she pointed out. She noticed a smirk on his face and he yawned again. She gently slapped his arm, "you're the one who started thi-" She yawned again as well, her eyes watering from the action.

Adric laughed before yawning again, "Well the doctor earlier was saying yawning is contagious." He was tearing up now, fighting to stop yawning. He dragged the pen across the paper in an attempt to solve the equation. They both continued to yawn more and more, "Are we both really in this much need of oxygen?" He wondered aloud before being overcome with another yawning fit. After a considerable amount of time and yawns, Adric proclaimed, "there X equals 42." He beamed, almost radiating pride. He accomplishedly laid the pen down with a considerable amount of force to emphasize his feat. "I couldn't have done it without your suggestion though I'm sur-" Yawning once again, Nyssa laughed at him before succumbing to a yawn herself.

The Doctor yawned, stretching, making his way through the TARDIS to the kitchen. The Doctor pondered aloud, "Has it moved again? I always thought it was closer to my room then this?" He looked for certain doors, which he would recognize and be able to conclude how much farther he had to go but found none. He yelled as he tripped over a cricket bat in the hall, "why that's a rotten place to put it." He picked it up and carried it along with him.

"Doc-yarggghhhh!" Tegan shrieked when she opened the door of her and Nyssa's room, to inform the Doctor she couldn't find Nyssa. When she found the Doctor at her door cricket bat in hand. "What were you planning on doing with that? Scaring me to death?" She yelled angrily, a vein could bee seen if one looked close enough at her right temple, sadly, the Doctor could not see and assumed she was angered about being awakened.

"No, of course not I was just trying to- ah never mind I'm sorry about waking you. If it's any consolation would you like breakfast?" He looked at the cricket bat, "I'll put this up of course, horrible place the hall, for it to be in." He told her he would meet up with her in the kitchen, in ten minutes.

Tegan reached the kitchen still worried about where Nyssa could be. She did not trust the TARDIS really; she still could not get to Heathrow after all. She found Nyssa still at the table, asleep against the wall, Adric asleep against her. His head on her shoulder they looked peaceful and she smiled. "So this is where you were Nyssa?" she whispered, softly so she would not wake her and Adric. She saw all the equations and smiled, "at least you two have one thing in common with one another."


End file.
